Sneaking Suspicion
by StarCollector88
Summary: Davy is curious about Peter.
1. Chapter 1

_She slowly crept towards the closed door, cautiously wrapping her fingers around the door knob. She eased the door open and her eyes widened in terror. She let out a loud, bloodcurdling shriek._

*Thunder crash*

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Davy let out a horrified scream. He made a startled jolt from the couch and spilled popcorn all over the floor.

He gasped for breath as he surveyed the scene around him. "What a mess," he panted. Davy knew it wasn't a good idea to watch the horror movie of the week on TV while he was alone, especially on such a dark and dreary night. But, he had been looking forward to watching _The Haunted Creature from Outer Space_ all week and when he returned to the pad no one was home.

Davy grabbed the broom and dustpan while the movie was on a commercial break. As he cleaned up he berated himself about being so scared of a silly movie. "Very manly to scream like a girl at a bit of a storm and a B movie."

He settled himself back on the couch just as the commercial break was ending. He mentally and physically braced himself for the remainder of the movie, gripping the armrest of the couch with his left hand and a tennis racket in the right (you know for the unexpected). He watched as the characters ran and turned a corner running straight into…

"We interrupt _The Haunted Creature from Outer Space_ , for this special news bulletin…" the news anchor said loudly, causing Davy to grip the couch harder as his heart began its all-to-familiar pounding again.

"Another missing person has been reported," the anchor continued, "bringing the count up to five missing people in the span of two weeks from this area. Police are stating that the cases may be connected, but are giving no further information as to why. For the moment, police are cautioning citizens to travel in pairs and look out for any suspicious acting people. We will keep you updated with the latest on this developing story…"

The front of the door suddenly slammed open revealing a dark figure dripping wet from the rain. Davy's fight or flight instinct kicked in and he barreled towards the door, tennis racket in hand, and tackled the intruder to the ground. He began swatting the racket at the dark figure.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked the familiar voice that was shielding themselves from the tennis racket blows. "And why are you sitting in the dark?"

Davy stopped swinging the tennis racket and squinted to get a good look at the person he was attacking.

"Jesus Christ, Peter, you scared me!"

"Well, I am naturally terrifying," Peter said gasping for breath. "Can you get off of me now?"

Davy pushed himself off of Peter and reached out a hand to help his friend up off the floor. "What are you doing walking around in a storm like this? Where were you?"

"Oh, I um…was…um…feeding the ducks at the park," Peter stammered.

Davy cocked an eyebrow. "In the rain?"

"Yeah, it's the peak time for the ducks. They can swim around in the puddles," Peter answered.

"Whatever you say, Pete," Davy said. "Do you know where Micky and Mike are?"

"They went to pick up a cheap drum set Mike found in the paper, since Micky ruined his with his latest brilliant idea. They had to drive all the way to Arizona and may be gone for two to three days."

"I still don't understand what possessed him to incorporate an explosion into the end of _Star Collector_."

"He said that our show needed more pizzazz, which apparently is at the expense of the main part of the act…instruments."

Davy nodded and watched as Peter removed his raincoat revealing muddy pants. "What happened to you? Where is your shoe? Did you get into a fight with one of those ducks?"

"You know how clumsy I am. The giant mud puddle down the road demanded a sacrifice," Peter answered becoming exasperated. "What's with all the questions? Why are you so edgy?"

"Well I was watching the horror movie of the week and…"

"You know that you are not supposed to watch those alone, you're too easily scared," Peter interjected.

"Thanks, Mike Jr. Can I finish?"

Peter nodded and motioned with his hand for Davy to continue.

"And as you assume I did get a tad jumpy during the movie. Then the news interrupted and was talking about the missing persons' epidemic in the area. And that didn't help ease my fear. Have you heard about that?"

"Can't say that I have," Peter said looking down at his muddy pants and shoeless foot.

"Well people have been going missing lately, so be careful and don't go around alone until this clears up. I don't want another case of a missing Monkee. Especially when Mike isn't here."

"Got it. Now do you need me to finish this movie with you?"

"No, I'm spent. Those rapid fear reactions have exhausted me. I can't take anymore."

"It's okay little buddy, you can borrow my dream catcher for your nightmares."

* * *

Davy tiptoed through the pad living room in the dark. He had been compelled by a strange feeling to get out of bed and check the vicinity. He passed the bandstand and had a sense that something was lurking behind him. He began walking backwards to watch behind him. He was backing himself toward the front door when he bumped into someone.

"AAAAAHHHH!" two voices screamed in the dark as they jumped forward. "Don't do that!"

Peter and Davy had run into each other both feeling the same urge to search the perimeter. They linked arms and continued their search moving around the spiral staircase. The pair was almost through with their investigation, when there came a rattling sound from the closet door next to their bedroom.

Davy and Peter's fear ridden, wide eyes made contact. They both nodded in agreement knowing what had to be done. Davy grabbed his trusty tennis racket and Peter and umbrella as they crept towards the closet door.

Davy signaled to Peter with his hand as he reached for the knob. 3, 2, 1…


	2. Chapter 2

Davy jolted up in bed drenched in a cold sweat from the nightmare he was experiencing. He felt disoriented and forgot where he was and what he had been doing. It took him a few moments to gather his wits about him.

"I need to lay off the horror flicks," he said slowing down his breathing.

Davy was so out of sorts when he woke up that he didn't notice that he had a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. He crossed his eyes in an attempt to read the note before ripping it off his face.

"Ouch! What lunatic duct tapes paper near someone's eyebrow?" he stated as he rubbed the spot hoping that he hadn't damaged his pristine appearance.

He glanced at the paper that was written in Peter's handwriting as he made his way downstairs:

 _Davy,_

 _Went out for the day to run errands. Won't be back until later. Don't freak yourself out again._

 _-Peter_

"Now didn't I tell that twit last night that we needed to go out in pairs? What if there's a crazed maniac on the loose?" Davy asked Mr. Schneider as he pulled his string.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness," the dummy replied.

"Well then, maybe I'm the crazed maniac," Davy sighed. "No Mike, no Peter, no Micky. What am I supposed to do with myself?"

He pulled the dummy's string once again, "Sometimes staying put is the best move you can make."

"No doubt about that!" Davy agreed. "No way I'm going out by myself with people going missing left and right…then again if I stay here am I a sitting duck?"

Davy was starting to work himself up into a panic. His chest began to heave with a rapid heartbeat and uneven breaths. His mind was racing into all kinds of possible scenarios; go out get kidnapped, stay home and risk someone breaking in or…

"That's it!"

Davy checked all the doors in the house and made sure things were securely locked. He pulled up two chairs (one for Mr. Schneider) to the large windows on the bandstand and pulled out binoculars.

"There now we can look for suspicious individuals and be on high alert," he said as he buffed out smudges on the binoculars on his Monkeeman cape (well you have to look the part).

"Paranoia is just another word for ignorance," Mr. Schneider replied when his string was pulled.

"Who asked you?" Davy said as he scanned the beach for shady characters.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the beach was virtually deserted. Davy had kept up his watch for hours only stepping away for necessity. He stood up and stretched.

"Our manor and its occupants are safe for another day," Davy said triumphantly as he inspected the living space. "That is if the other occupants are safe. I haven't heard from any of the fellas all day, besides Peter's note."

Anxiety started to creep in once again. Davy began to pace across the entirety of the ground floor of the house with his head down. He ran into the staircase and stumbled backward falling onto the floor.

"This is ridiculous! I'm working myself up over nothing," Davy berated himself. "I'm going to hurt myself jumping to conclusion. I need some relaxation, something to take my mind off of things."

Davy switched on the TV and turned on some cartoons. "There that oughta get my mind off of crime." He settled in on the couch and made himself comfortable.

"We interrupt this program to bring you the latest information on the missing persons' cases…" a familiar newscaster broke in.

"Oh c'mon now," Davy complained flinging his head back and rolling his eyes.

"Witnesses have come forward and described a man that was the last known person to be a few of the victims prior to disappearing…"

Davy sat up straighter and leaned forward to hear better.

"Witnesses describe the man as Caucasian, approximately 5'10, brown eyes, dirty blond hair, between the ages of 18-24…"

"Sounds a little like Peter. It's got to be a coincidence."

"…the term long-haired weirdo has been a frequent descriptor amongst witnesses. Be on the lookout for suspicious men matching this description. For the latest…"

Davy tuned out the rest of the newscast as his head began swimming with the information that was just presented to him. Could Peter be responsible for committing crimes? Sweet, innocent, wouldn't hurt a fly Peter?

"That's preposterous! Sure the description sounds like Peter and there are plenty of people around that could match it. Plus that person was only seen with the people, nothing more. Furthermore, no one is positive as to what actually happened to these people. I'm all worried over…"

Davy's train of thought was disrupted by the sound of someone slamming into the front door. He let out a small whimper and reached for the nearest item that could be used as a weapon. He tiptoed towards the door with Mike's gavel in tow. He attempted to look through the peephole to no avail.

"Davy! Let me in!" Peter yelled. "Why is the door locked?"

Davy relented and unlocked the door opening it up to a haggard looking Peter.

"Sorry, Mate. I didn't notice the door was completely locked," Davy lied.

"How could you not know? The door is never locked, so you would have to have locked it," Peter questioned.

"Where have you been all day?" Davy asked ignoring the question.

"Didn't you get my note?"

"Of course I got it. You taped it to my forehead while I was sleeping," Davy acknowledged. "I'm wondering why you are out and about without checking in when it is obviously unsafe out there."

"You're still hung up on that? That movie must have made some impression."

"It's not the movie, it's the news. Anyway, what have you been up to?"

"I told you in the note, errands."

"All day errands? Mysterious ones at that."

"Look I don't need the third degree every time I come home because you are insecure about your safety. I don't need to tell you my every waking move. You aren't my mother."

"You're right, Peter," Davy apologized feeling silly about how ridiculous he sounded.

"Man, its okay. Just relax a bit."

Suddenly a thought struck Davy. "I haven't heard from Mike or Micky all day. Do you think they're okay? Aren't they potentially coming back today?"

"Glad to see you're settling down with your worries," Peter rolled his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I talked to them earlier. And they said that due to Micky interference, it will be longer than expected."

"What interference?"

"Mike didn't say and I can only imagine what happened."

"How did you talk to them when you haven't been home all day?"

"I talked to Mike before I left. You were sleeping pretty late when I left, you know."

Davy stared at his friend curiously. It wasn't in his nature to be so distrustful of his friends, but he didn't know what to believe anymore. He watched as Peter settled into returning for the day.

"I see you've kept both shoes today, that's a…what happened to your arm?"

Peter stared down at a long gash on his forearm that was covered up with a bandage. He sighed with annoyance. "You know I didn't ask you this many questions about your day…I ran into something a scraped my arm, alright?"

"That looks like more than a scrape."

"Well, it's no big deal," Peter snapped. "Listen, it's been a long day and I just want to go to bed. We can talk more about this tomorrow, if you need to know so badly."

"Okay, goodnight," Davy relented warily.

Peter ascended the stairs and loudly closed the bedroom door.

Now Davy was alone with his thoughts. That was not in his best interest.


	3. Chapter 3

Davy was still up well after Peter had gone to sleep. Nothing was adding up well in Peter's favor as far as Davy was concerned. The more information that came out about the case the more Davy's suspicions grew. He was keyed up and full of adrenaline. Thoughts were rapid firing in his mind and he could find nothing else to focus on. He paced around the bandstand to avoid the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"This can't be true," Davy wondered aloud, "could it?"

Davy couldn't keep his mind straight everything was blurring together; facts, questions, assumptions. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down and slumped over laying his head on the table with a slight thud. "Ow!" He lifted his head back up and went to massage the sore spot, when he noticed the newspaper stuck to his forehead. He pulled it off and glanced at the front page.

" _Person of Interest Sought by Police in Missing Persons' Case_ ," read the headline.

"Is there no end to this mental suffering," Davy sighed as he read on unable to resist the temptation.

As he read over the familiar details of the case that he had been learning over the past few days, Davy couldn't help but notice that his stomach sank lower as if an anchor was attached. He was trying to convince himself that the coincidences were just that, coincidences.

New details emerged that were strengthening the case against Peter. He read on about the dates and times people were last seen talking to the person of interest. Even though Davy had not paid too much attention to Peter's comings and goings before this instance, he did remember that Peter had been consistently MIA from the pad last week just as he had been the past few days.

Davy wracked his brain trying to remember the days in the past few weeks that Peter had been gone. He could swear that those dates matched up with the dates in the newspaper. But was that his mind playing tricks on him? Making him jump to conclusions based on concerns rather than facts.

"I really, really need to think this through with a clearer mind. I feel as though all the media coverage is clouding my perception of everything," Davy reasoned. "I know Peter. What am I thinking?"

Davy trudged up the stairs to sleep off his misconceptions. He was mentally more exhausted than he had realized. As he changed into his pajamas, he noticed that Peter was talking in his sleep. Davy stopped moving so he could hear the conversation more clearly.

"Come with me," Peter mumbled sleepily, "No one has to know." Pause. "Trust me, it's safe."

Davy was frozen in fear in the middle of the bedroom floor. Were the mumblings of a sleeping man confessions? He did not want to stick around to find out. Davy turned to run out of the room and stubbed his toe on something.

"Ooh that's smarts!" he cried out as quietly as he could.

Davy looked down to see what he had run into. It was Peter's storage trunk. Davy stared at the trunk for a few moments while the pain in his toe dulled. He was wondering if a quick peek inside could help exonerate his friend. He bent over and examined the lid. Locked.

A few weeks prior, Peter had locked himself the closet downstairs and no one was able to open it. Peter had coached Davy through the process of picking the lock in order to free him. Now Davy was considering putting that training to good use. He crept over to Peter's dresser, where he knew Peter kept his lock picking tools. As Davy removed the kit, he heard stirring from Peter's bed as his friend rolled over and began snoring lightly.

Davy quickly began working on the lock and had it undone in seconds. He lifted the lid quietly and examined the contents. Nothing would seem out of the ordinary normally, but considering the circumstances, the collection was questionable. There was a map with five spaces marked off with an X, no doubt where the victims were apprehended. A copy of a true crime book with passage underlined. A rope. And most disturbing of all, a jar filled with…teeth!

Davy scrambled to put everything back exactly as he found it. He bolted out of the room and shut the door as quietly as he could manage. Once he was outside the room he leaned against the door chest heaving unable to move further.

* * *

"Davy?"

Davy felt a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eye to see Peter standing over him.

"Why are you sleeping down here on the couch?"

Davy had not returned to the bedroom last night after Peter's sleep talking. He thought there was no way he would be able to fall asleep next to a criminal, if he was able to fall asleep at all. He honestly had no recollection of how he had gotten to the couch and fallen asleep.

"I guess I was more tired than I anticipated and didn't make it to bed," he lied.

"Looks like you made it up there to change into pajamas," Peter pointed out.

 _"_ _How is he this perceptive?"_ Davy thought.

"Anyway, if you must keep tabs on my every move," Peter teased, "I need to go to the laundromat. I will be back when the laundry is done. Nothing more."

Davy nodded and with that Peter hefted his laundry bag over his shoulder and was gone.

"It's now or never," Davy declared. He had made up his mind.

* * *

Davy was shaking as he picked up the receiver and began to dial the missing persons tip line that was listed in the newspaper article. He was fearful about the idea of Peter being a dangerous criminal under his nose the entirety of their friendship as well as the thought of Peter being arrested. Prison would eat him alive. However, there was no denying the suspicious circumstances all pointed to Peter being the culprit. The long absences, the weird excuses, the muddy and rumpled clothing, the strange sleeping dialogue, the arm injury, the unusual trunk trinkets, and the mysteriously missing Mike and Micky. It all added up.

"L.A. County Sheriff's Department Tip line," the female receptionist answered.

"Hello Miss, I have some urgent information about…Hello?" Davy said as he heard the other line go silent. He continued to press buttons on the phone and realized the line was dead.

He heard a click. The cold press of a gun nudged against his head and an arm snaked quick around his torso before he could whirl and attack. Davy fought off his attacker with all his might but his efforts were futile. In the next instance the handle of the gun hit him on the side of the head and Davy was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the blindfold, Davy knew exactly what was going on and who was responsible.

"Peter, this is the third time I've been kidnapped this year and it's only September. It's getting old."

"This is not a kidnapping," came a nervous sounding voice from nearby.

"What do you call this then? Did you really have to tie me up like this?" Davy asked as he tried to loosen the ropes around his wrists.

"You would have run away and made rash decisions."

" _Me_ make rash decisions? _You're_ the one that decided to pistol whip my head! I thought you were at the laundromat."

"I came back in to grab my detergent. I heard what you were about to do. It had to be done. You're not yourself lately."

"I'm not _myself_ lately?! I can't believe this is happening! And that you're so nonchalant about it."

"Nonchalant about what? The situation?" Peter asked.

"No, me being kidnapped on my bad hair day…OF COURSE BEING IN THIS SITUATION!"

"You my friend need to calm down. You're at a fifteen and I need you at like a seven. I'm the one in a predicament here. My friend is accusing me of criminal activity!"

"This situation is not improving your case."

"Let's just talk about this rationally. Okay?"

"Nothing about this is okay! You've got me bloody held hostage God knows where! I'm freaked out! Maybe if I scream loud enough someone will find me."

"Unlikely, " Peter said removing Davy's blindfold.

Davy glanced around at an unfamiliar space. "Where are we?"

"In the pad basement."

"We have a basement?"

"Well, I'm the only one that comes down here."

"You know _normal_ people don't have a basement full of weapons," Davy deadpanned as he took in arsenal filled shelves.

"I'll have you know that every single one of these knives saved my life at least once. They are mostly from my assassin camp days."

"What about that gun over there?"

"Oh, that? That's just for decoration and obviously for taking down the British."

Davy stared at Peter unamused.

"I didn't hear you complaining about my skills when they were helping us get out of sticky situations. What are you so afraid of anyway?"

"You! Are you deranged or something?"

"Now there's no need for name calling, David. I just needed to explain the situation and this was the only way to make sure you didn't act impulsively before I would be able to defend myself."

"This?" Davy said sarcastically. "This was the only way you could think of? Nothing else crossed your mind? Nothing that made you seem less…I don't know…like a psychopathic murderer!"

"Wow, you have been watching way too many of those movies. And words hurt you know."

"Did you bring me here to kill me?"

"Obviously," Peter rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic. Literally everything about this is illegal, you know."

"I'm aware of that," Peter sighed, "but I'm hoping that after we talk this through, we can move forward."

"Sorry Mate, but I can't do that. Getting murdered wasn't on today's agenda for me."

"It's not on anyone's," Peter said looking confused.

"No it's on mine, just not until next Thursday. You're too early. So if you just untie me I'll be on my way."

"Nice try, but I want you to know the truth."

"I know all I need to know about you. Thank you very much."

"If that's the case and you aren't willing to listen right now, then I have some other things I need to attend to today," Peter said getting up and heading towards the stairs. "That will give you time to consider your options."

"Wait, you can't just leave me down here! Where are you going?"

"I am either going to do the laundry or to commit a heinous crime. I'll decide in the car," Peter replied mockingly as he ascended the stairs.

"Peter…PETER!" Davy screamed after his captor. Davy rested his head against the back of the chair he was in. That conversation and this situation were tedious and exhausting. He needed to try and free himself, but something told him that he would have plenty of time to try because Peter wouldn't be returning anytime soon. "You know, I'm not particularly fond of this side of Peter."

* * *

Davy had drained himself trying to break out of his bindings. "Damn that assassin's camp! How is it legal to train people to torture and kill others?"

"It all depends on if you're using your skills for suitable reasons or for malevolence," came a voice from the darkness.

"Peter, you really need to stop sneaking up on me like that. It only adds to the reservations I already have about you."

"I was thinking about that while I was gone…"

"Where did you go?" Davy interrupted.

"Amazing, you never let up do you? I didn't kill anyone today, if that's what you mean," Peter said irritably.

"You say that like it's a difficult task to restrain yourself."

"No, I say that like it's a difficult task to deal with you."

"Simple solution to that is letting me go. I won't do anything impulsive, honest. I will just go on about my business like I don't know anything."

"You don't know anything! That's just the thing! "

There was silence for a few lingering moments before Davy spoke up again.

"I have a concern."

"Just one?"

"No, but I didn't think you'd let me speak my piece if I told you how many I actually have."

"Anyway, that's what I was thinking about. First, I want you to explain to me why you suspect me of malice and ill intentions."

"You must really be an evil genius because your vocabulary has improved ten-fold."

"Davy, enough stalling. What's been going on?"

"Hmm, why am I questioning your behavior? Besides the fact that you've kidnapped me, tied me up, and are holding me in your weapons room…"

"YES BESIDES THAT!"

"Cool it, Pete. You act as though you're being held hostage," Davy continued to taunt his mild-mannered friend. Peter shot Davy a vicious glare. "Alright, you win. Normally, it would be laughable to think that you're capable of harming other people. But all the facts of the case mixed with your questionable behavior of late is difficult to ignore."

"What facts and what questionable behavior?" Peter demanded angrily.

"Will you hold on, I'm getting there. You've already made me disappear, what are you going to do next? Put your assassin skills to good use."

"Don't tempt me."

"Alright, first of all your mysterious absences. I hadn't noticed before all this missing persons business, but for the past few weeks you have been MIA around the pad and at practices. You are coming home with no explanations and being quite secretive when asked to elaborate. Recently, you have been returning home in rough shape. One day it was the mud and disheveled clothing and the next it was the long gash on your arm. Needless to say, your absences coincide with the missing people. So where were you when all this was happening?"

"Where was I? Hmm…that's a very good question."

"That's what I'm talking about! You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope. You should trust me. And besides I have a feeling you're not even close to being done with these absurd accusations."

"Funny your use of the word 'trust'; since I heard you sleep talking and trying to convince someone to go somewhere with you."

"I don't remember my dreams, but there has got to be an explanation for that. You have no idea what that was about and dreams are not accurate interpretations about what people do while awake."

"Mike and Micky have been missing for a few days…"

"They are not. I told you where they went."

"Yes, and convenient that you're the only person that has had any communication with them. You also match the description of the person of interest in the case…"

"Yes because it is impossible for two people to have matching height and hair color."

"Would you stop interrupting me if you want to know this! And that map could match the missing person locations. I'm not sure I didn't examine and compare it."

"What map?"

"You know the one in your trunk…Oops."

"You went through my trunk? I taught you how to pick locks and _this_ is how you're choosing to use that skill? Against me?"

"Well, you have to admit you have some weird stuff in there; the book, rope, and teeth. What the hell, man? Are you trying to make it so you can't identify people with their dental records?"

"I can't handle this anymore from you!" Peter shouted.

"You can't handle it? I didn't know I was sleeping near a murderer all this time. You think you know a guy."

"You're ridiculous! This is ridiculous!"

"All signs point to you. Should I go inform the proper authorities?" Davy asked trying fruitlessly to stand up.

"Oh no you don't!" Peter said gruffly pushing Davy back down. "You're listening to me now."


	5. Chapter 5

"Not necessary, Peter," Davy squeaked. Peter had gotten uncomfortably close to him and Davy fear was heightening at the intensity of Peter's anger rising. "I believe you."

"There's no way you've changed your mind that quickly. You were just revealing all your misgivings and now all of a sudden those have disappeared much like the people you claim I have taken."

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Listen there are perfectly reasonable explanations for everything, but you're so caught up in your own paranoia that you can't think logically."

Davy opened his mouth to say something and Peter shoved the former blindfold into it.

"I'm not letting you continue on with your quips and allegations. It's my turn now so I need you to stop talking and just listen."

Without any other choice, Davy sat back and listened.

"My appearance when coming home the past few days is just like I told you clumsiness. I did fall into a mud puddle that night and the gash on my arm was from falling into and breaking a window. My trunk is filled with A) a map of places we had important gigs, B) a book that I find interesting, C) the rope from when I won a tug-of-war championship, and D) a jar of my own baby teeth, my mother saved them and I didn't know what to do with them. I have put this stuff in the basement because it has sentimental value. I had good times at that camp and wanted things to remember them by and I use them to save your ass. Do you really think we always get out of scrapes by luck and bumbling crooks? No sometimes it takes a little extra convincing. And I would do anything for my friends. Satisfied?"

Davy spit out the blindfold and stared at Peter. "Okay that was good very persuasion. You almost had me. Where you trying to convince me or you?"

"Convince? It was the truth!"

"You missed some parts though. Like you being gone."

"It's embarrassing, Davy."

"Is living with embarrassment worse than this?"

Peter stood contemplating before answering.

"Fine…I'm taking…singing lessons."

"Singing lessons?" Davy asked skeptically cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, I know I'm not as vocally appealing as the rest of you and I needed some guidance. So I have been taking vocal lessons and the only classes available are for children."

"Let me get this straight, you have been taking singing lessons with little kids?"

"Yes and the day I was gone all day was the recital. I also am playing the piano for the recitals in exchange for the lessons. Also, to pay for the window I broke."

"Peter, why would you think your voice isn't as appealing?"

"I don't sing many of the songs," Peter answered despondently. "I'm aware that I'm not up to par as everyone else. I was just trying to improve."

"I still don't buy it."

"What?"

"I find it hard to believe that with all your musical talent that you don't feel like you're contributing enough to the group."

"What else could you possibly need? I've explained everything."

"There's still one thing I don't have an answer for. Where are…"

Davy was interrupted by the basement door slamming open.

* * *

"What is going on here?" said a thick Southern accent as it came rushing down the stairs.

Mike and Micky stood staring at Peter and a restrained Davy. Davy stared back wide eyed.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Micky asked confused. "Why wouldn't we be alive?"

"And why do I get the feeling we've stumbled upon Peter's evil lair?" Mike added.

"I can explain, like I have been trying to for what seems like forever," Peter began. "Davy's paranoid and I'm saving him from himself."

"I'm not paranoid!" Davy protested. "Peter has been acting suspicious lately and I suspect that he is behind the missing person epidemic going on around here."

"Missing person epidemic?" Micky inquired.

"Yeah there have been several people that have gone missing recently. Peter fits the description of a person of interest in the case and has been gone for long periods of time. And also there's my captivity in his armory," Davy replied without taking a breath.

Mike stood for a moment thinking. "I heard about that." Mike walked over and switched on a radio nearby. "You mean this?"

"Special news bulletin," a radio DJ announced, "Police have solved the case of the missing persons. The man police were looking for came forward as a recruiter for the circus. All missing persons have been identified and have joined the circus of their own free will. We will have more information as…"

Mike turned down the volume. "We heard that announcement on the way home. We got here and noticed no one was home and this door was cracked."

"What a relief," Peter sighed.

"I'd feel a bit more relief if someone untied me," Davy said.

"Maybe I should leave you there! Serves you right for accusing me," Peter joked.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I guess my mind got the best of me. I guess you were telling the truth and everything was just a huge coincidence."

"Thank you," Peter said as he worked on releasing his friend.

"Again, remind me not to get on Peter's bad side," Micky teased.

"And remind me not to watch horror movies alone again," Davy said rubbing his wrists.

"Remind me to tell people what I'm doing," Peter added.

"And remind me not to leave any of you alone together again," Mike finished. "Now someone tell me when we got a basement."


End file.
